


Pizza Until Three

by Lunaandtwilight07



Series: OutlawQueen One-Shots [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Humour, Meet-Cute, Pizza, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaandtwilight07/pseuds/Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: She didn't know how it had become this bad, it started out as a casual thing, but now it had escalated, probably to a crazy, creepy, stalkily extent. He'd probably think that she was some insane person addicted to pizza, she couldn't help it though, now it had gone too far.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OutlawQueen One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998013
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Pizza Until Three

**Hope this cheers you up a bit during isolation, you can cheer me up by letting me know your thoughts! 3**

* * *

She didn't know how it had become this bad, it started out as a casual thing, but now it had escalated, probably to a crazy, creepy, stalkily extent. He'd probably think that she was some insane person addicted to pizza, she couldn't help it though, now it had gone too far.

* * *

**Five Months Ago**

Regina kicked off her heels as she stumbled into her flat, it was nearly three in the morning and she'd just gotten in from a night out with her friends. It was Kathryn's twenty-first and she had found herself getting a little drunker than she first planned. She told herself that she'd just have a couple of drinks and that had turned into around five, not to mention she was sure her friends had slipped her a couple of doubles in there.

Her stomach rumbled as she headed towards her bedroom, passing the kitchen on her way. She pulled her dress over her head whilst still walking to her destination, she'd forgone her bra earlier than night so only had her panties left to slip off, she did exactly that before hopping in the shower for a quick freshen up. Once she was clean and rid of the layer of sweat left on her skin from dancing for hours in ridiculously high heels, she felt much better but didn't think she'd be able to sleep on an empty stomach.

She pulled an old nightshirt with Disney printed all over it before removing her contacts and putting her glasses on, pulling her dark hair up into a messy bun. Regina plodded into the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for something to eat, unfortunately, there wasn't anything left in there, she hadn't been food shopping for a while which meant no food, not even snacks.

With a groan she wandered into the sitting area and grabbed the pizza menu from the side cupboard, they stopped delivering after three and it was almost five to so she wasn't exactly hopeful but it was worth a shot. She called them up and managed to place an order, BBQ Chicken with bacon and sweetcorn, with cinnamon pastries for dessert, licking her lips she made her way into the bedroom to grab her purse.

It wasn't as though she made a habit out of ordering take out, she was usually healthy and liked to cook her own meals, but if she didn't have any food in the house, she had no other alternative and right now nothing sounded better than a pizza. The cinnamon buns were just an added bonus. You had to have something to balance out the savoury right?

Around fifteen minutes later she heard the intercom buzz and leapt off the sofa to press the button opening the front door to the building so the delivery guy could get to her actual door. Literally the moment the knock sounded she opened the door and nearly knocked the guy off his feet, he took a step back, staring at her for a moment as she stared back at him.

He was cute.

God, he was so cute! And here she was, stood in her years' old nighty which was faded and way too short, not to mention the animated image of Pocahontas on the front.

"Hey, that'll be $22.70."

He was British.

This was just unfair. She was such a sucker for an English accent, not that she'd ever met any English guys, she'd just seen plenty of British actors in shows and movies.

She was officially start struck and she really needed to do something other than stare at his beautiful face. She was probably creeping him out. He was just gorgeous though, with that messy dark blonde hair and the stubble. She wasn't even going to mention his blue eye. She knew she needed to snap the hell out of it.

"Right, yeah," she cleared her throat, taking the boxes from him and putting them on the side before rifling through her purse in an attempt to find the right amount. She really should have had the money ready to hand over, instead here she was floundering around whilst the really god damn cute delivery guy was stood there watching her. "There's the 22," she quipped as she passed him the notes before tackling the coin section of her wallet, wishing she had just asked to pay card.

"Thanks," he chuckled.

Regina struggled to get the coins out in order to pay him and it was only 70 cents, she'd just managed to count them out when they slipped from her fingers and bounced down the corridor. "Fuck, sorry," she groaned, bending down in order to help him pick the money up which, to be honest, she might as well have left and found some more in her purse but she wasn't thinking straight and now she was making a complete idiot out of herself. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he laughed, showing off the pretty dimples pressed into his cheeks and nearly killing her off.

"I am such a klutz."

"This happens more than you might think?"

"What? People ordering pizza in the middle of the night and dropping the money on you?"

"Something like that."

Once they collected all the coins, they both stood from the ground and she dusted herself off before clearing her throat. She looked up at him, noticing the worried expression now on his face. "What is it?"

"I don't want to worry you, but the doors closed."

She turned on her heel to look at her apartment, realising her stupid, idiotic mistake. "No, no, no," she sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. She was locked out, locked out of her apartment with the cute British delivery guy and now she was going to have to go downstairs to the creepy doorman and ask him to let her back in.

"I'm guessing you don't have a key."

"Definitely not," she huffed, her pizza was going to be cold by the time she got back inside.

"Does the guy downstairs have one?"

"Yep."

"Want me to go get him to let you in?"

"No, I can manage thank you. It's the middle of the night and you're working…"

"My shift just finished actually; you were my last call. I'll go get him for you."

"Really you don't have to do that."

"It's no trouble honest."

"Okay, thanks," she murmured, leaning against the door and watching as the guy hurried down the stairs towards the main entrance. She had no idea what she looked like, but it was probably a mess. She had no makeup and was wearing her glasses, at least she smelt good from her shower, that was most likely the only good thing about the situation. At least she hadn't had to go downstairs dressed like that.

Regina hurried over towards the lift, checking her reflection in the shiny mirrors on the front, she groaned and tried to adjust her hair a little, but he'd already seen her so she didn't really see the point in trying. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and moved away from the elevator and back to the apartment door. "Locked out again Miss Mills?"

"Hmm," she nodded, the pizza guy had followed the doorman back up the stairs and was hovering behind him as the older man opened the door to her apartment. He waited there until the man disappeared back downstairs again and grinned at her.

"Hey, just wanted to make sure you got back inside safe."

"Thanks," she smiled, holding the door open and making sure that she was inside, there wasn't a chance she was having a repeat of what had just happened.

"Well, enjoy your pizza," he grinned.

"Oh I'm sure I will," Regina nodded, "night."

"Goodnight," he offered her a little wave before disappearing down the corridor, leaving her standing in the doorway. Once he was out of sight she fell inside, closing the door behind her as she caught her breath.

Woah. Her head was gone, he was gorgeous and she had seemingly just made a fool out of herself, but she couldn't care less. She was pretty sure that she was in love.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Regina hadn't seen him again since that night, but it didn't mean that she hadn't thought about him. The pizza had been amazing, but she had been too embarrassed to order one again. Until now that was. She had been sat at home all day and now couldn't be bothered cooking, she toyed with the menu in her hand, for all she knew he might not even work there any more, she didn't know why she was getting worked up about seeing him again. Something inside her though was buzzing at the prospect of him showing up at her door.

She just hoped that she came across a little cooler this time, in fact, she was going to pay on the app to save herself the embarrassment of maybe dropping the money again, she was too clumsy for her own good and didn't trust herself to hand over the cash.

Once the order was placed, she sat on the couch, today she'd made sure that she at least looked a little more presentable than she had the time before. She twiddled her thumbs, eagerly looking at the door, waiting for the intercom to sound, announcing the arrival of her pizza. It was another twenty minutes before the sound rang out through her apartment, alerting her to the delivery of her food.

She shot up off the sofa and nervously padded towards the intercom, she pressed the button, letting them into the building and began pacing the entrance hall. She knew she was being ridiculous, he was doing his job, how many other girls fawned over him like she was? He was cute, he probably had all the college girls after him, what was she to him? Just a chick who ordered pizza.

There was a knock to her door and she opened it probably too quickly, coming face to face with the same delivery guy who was looking at something on the top of the box of pizza he was holding. He looked up as she opened the door, a smile playing on his face, "hey. Don't let go of the door today," he chuckled.

"Trust me I won't be having a repeat of that situation."

"Good," he passed her the pizza in his hand. "Have you been locked out again since then?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?" she asked, leaning against the doorway, it was the truth, she had managed not to get locked out again, mainly because she wasn't distracted like she had been that night. Him distracting her had led to her accidentally allowing her door to close.

"I don't have any reason not to believe you," he grinned, "anyway, I better be going, can't have people's pizzas going cold because I've been standing here talking to you all night, as much as I would like to."

"Well personally if I were still waiting for my pizza I would be very upset if it arrived cold," Regina laughed, her box was warm, heating up her hands and she was excited to eat it, but she also wished that he could stay and chat a little longer. That was the difference between ordering at three in the morning and at six in the evening. "I suppose I should let you go."

"Hmm, catch you later. Enjoy your pizza milady."

"Milady?" she called after him as he headed down the corridor, "how old are you, pensioner?"

He turned to look at her, shaking his head as he smirked, "very funny."

"Bye," Regina chuckled, watching him until he disappeared and having to rush to grab the door before she almost got locked out once again. God, he was so distracting. She slipped back inside to eat her pizza, watching a movie as she did, not being able to get the thought of him out of her head.

* * *

**One Week Later**

This time the wait wasn't as long for her to see him again, there had been no embarrassing incidents the last time, but she wanted to wait a decent length of time before ordering again, she didn't want him to think that she was greedy having pizza so often. She felt that once a week was a decent time frame and it wouldn't look too weird, people tended to have take-out, right?

She'd changed her order up a little, opting for the lasagna instead of pizza, she felt like pasta and wanted to see how theirs lived up to her own. She was stuck under a pile of coursework with a deadline looming, her papers were scattered all over the floor in the sitting room, taking up every inch of the carpet. She hadn't realised how late it had gotten, but time had seemed to run away from her and it was nearly two in the morning, she hadn't had anything to eat since noon and her stomach was protesting.

The mood she was in she didn't really care about her appearance when the intercom sounded that her food had arrived. She opened the door before he even knocked, deciding to wait on him. Instead of coming up the stairs like he usually did he emerged out of the elevator grinning at her when he caught sight of her in the doorway. "Someone is eager."

"I'm starving right now," she chuckled, looking at the paper bag of food in his hands, not only had she ordered lasagna, there were multiple deserts in there, a side of fries and some garlic bread. "You have no idea."

"I kinda guessed by this," he laughed, handing her the bag and leaning against the wall opposite her door. "Studying?"

"Coursework actually," Regina groaned, "the studying comes after. You have no idea how much studying goes into become a doctor, better be worth it."

"You're studying medicine?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Impressive. Um, you have a little something just…" he gestured towards her face. She felt her cheeks heat up, not knowing what it was, but he simply chuckled at her and shook his head, "its ink, don't worry."

"Oh, yeah, I've used up probably ten different pens today and a whole set of highlighters." She sighed, swiping at her face, trying to get rid of the mark but having no idea whereabouts it was.

He came closer, standing in front of her, "lick your thumb."

"What?"

"Just do it."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him before doing as she was told, once it was wet, he took hold of her hand and placed her thumb over the area where the mark was. He helped her brush at it until he was satisfied and then stepped back.

"There, it's gone."

"That was gross," she scoffed light-heartedly. God, he had been so close she could literally smell him and fuck. He smelt so good! It was an earthy, tree type smell, maybe pine, it was drawing her closer. She wanted to sniff him but that was creepy and she would scare him away if she were to even attempt something like that.

"It is gone though. When's your deadline?"

"Monday," she sighed, it was currently Friday night which gave her the weekend to finish it off, she was close to being done, but she was a perfectionist, it had to be just right. Which meant proofreading around thirty or so times. "I'm close, but I just need to read it over and over."

"I'd offer to help proofread for you, but I'm afraid I'd have no clue what the hell I was reading."

"Thanks," Regina smiled.

"You should eat and then sleep, trust me, if you stay awake all night you won't be up to anything tomorrow. I know from experience."

"You're right. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, enjoy."

"I'm sure I will. Thanks," she grinned, watching him as he wandered off, "wait a second, I realised that I don't even know your name, you're my food saviour, I think I should at least know what you're called."

"Robin."

"See you later Robin."

"Bye, good luck."

* * *

**Two Months Later**

After ordering once a week for the past two months, Regina had got to know Robin. Their conversations were brief, he was always on shift which meant they were restricted to no more than five minutes. The time spent talking had increased the longer they knew one another. Teasing and flirting had been inevitable, she hadn't been able to stop herself.

Her class had just received the results of their coursework and she decided to throw a house party to celebrate, her tutor informed her that she had placed top of her class and she couldn't be happier, all the more reason to celebrate. She hadn't been expecting quite so many people to congregate in her little apartment. It had meant to be her and five or six of her friends, but they'd then brought plus ones and her tiny place wasn't really big enough to accommodate nearly fifteen people.

Her blonde friend Kathryn sauntered over from the little kitchen, passing her a gin glass, "so then smarty pants. Why did you think this would be a good idea?"

"I don't know," Regina chuckled, taking the drink from her and holding the stem of the glass in her hands, swirling the contents around to make a mini vortex. "It's not so bad though."

"No, but I am starving!"

"Me too actually," she quipped, she hadn't really bought that much food in for the occasion, just a few nibbles, chips and cookies, that kind of thing. A thought came to her but she didn't know if she wanted her friends being around when he was there, she wouldn't be able to savour the moment as much as she might have been able to if she were to maybe order pizza when she was alone tomorrow instead.

"I could murder a slice of pepperoni right now."

"You think I should order pizza?"

"Aww Gina! How kind of you to offer to buy me some pizza! I would love that."

"Right, yeah. Sure, I guess I can order a few," she shrugged. Her mother was funding her through college, she wasn't proud of it, but it wasn't anything to be ashamed of either. If it wasn't for her mother's money, she would never have been able to become a doctor, then she wouldn't be able to help people. She would be able to pay her back when she had the perfect, if not a little stressful career. Her mother didn't really care anyway, she was more than happy to buy her daughter things because she was an only child, she was ridiculously spoilt, but she tried not to let it show. She wasn't the stereotypical rich kid anyway.

She placed an order for five pizzas and some sides, figuring that would enough for them to all pick at. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hear the intercom over the music so when it neared the time he would be showing up, she moved to the door and waited for it to sound. As soon as it did, she grabbed her door keys and moved out into the corridor.

"Okay, you're either going through some crisis and eating away your problems or… damn," Robin rose his eyebrows at her as he took in her outfit before shaking his head. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks," she smiled, running her fingers over the dark blue material of her dress, "I just have a few friends around that's all."

"Thought so." He was staring at her for a moment before snapping out of it and taking the pizzas out of his delivery bag. "I got them to throw you in some freebies, I know you like the cinnamon bites, maybe hide them away from your guests, save them for later."

"I think I'll do just that, thank you," she grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear as she licked her lips and took the boxes from him, having to stretch her neck to see over the top of them. "Busy night?"

"Yeah, it's Friday, crazy at this time as always."

"Shame, I'd have invited you in for a drink or two."

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted me crashing your party."

"I wouldn't have minded, it might have been fun," she shrugged. She had no idea where the bravery to say such a thing had come from, up until now she had been playing it cool and not once had she invited him inside, or even shown the intention to do so. "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, maybe. I better let you get back in there, they'll be missing their hostess. Have a good night Regina."

"Thanks, good luck with the rest of your shift. Robin, I was actually wondering if…"

"Regina is that the pizza?! Thank god! I'm starving my tits off in there," Kathryn gushed as she appeared in the doorway, glancing from the boxes in Regina's arms up to Robin who was still standing in the hallway. "Oh, hi. Thanks for bringing these, we're going to go and demolish them right now. Get your ass back in here girl."

"I'm coming, take these in for me, would you?" she asked, taking the box cinnamon treats from the top of the pile before handing the rest of them over to her blonde friend. Once Kathryn was back inside, she turned to Robin once again, "sorry about that, she's a little insane."

"She seems fun. What was it you were going to say?"

"Oh, I was just… I just wanted to say good night," Regina shrugged, chickening out completely after being interrupted. She'd lost her nerve and it was annoying, she had been about to ask him out, she was so close to doing it and Kathryn had ruined all of her plans.

"Good night Regina. See you next week?"

"You know me too well," she smirked, waving him off before slipping back into her apartment to continue with the party, hiding her cinnamon treats in her room where no one could steal them.

* * *

**One month later**

Regina tried to calm her breathing as she sat on the couch, her phone in her hand as she stared at the wall, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. It wasn't any use though, she simply sat there sobbing, burying her face in her hands as she cried. Finals were in a week and she had been dealing well with all of her revision, everything had been on track and then she'd received that phone call.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do, had no idea how to react, this was the worst time for something like that to happen. She felt physically sick and she wanted to speak to Robin. The once a week pizza had turned to several times a week, she was unable to help herself. She'd grown addicted to seeing him, he'd been a little ray of sunshine in her stressful schedule, always making sure she was fed whilst studying.

He often brought her a little something extra, something she hadn't actually ordered and she was more than grateful for the freebies. Right now, though she wasn't hungry, even the thought of a pizza made her stomach roll, but she needed to see him, needed to talk to him. She knew he shouldn't be her go-to, she didn't even have his personal number, he was literally just her delivery guy, but she felt connected to him.

Maybe she should just call Kathryn and get her to come over, or maybe Emma or Mal. Any of her friends, anyone else. She needed him though, it was him she thought of when she envisioned having the courage to speak about this to someone. Reluctantly she ordered some food, limiting herself to a tub of ice cream which she knew she could simply put in the freezer for later.

It didn't take long at all before the door sounded and she moved towards it. It was late, nearly three am, she hoped that meant that the pizza place wasn't too busy and Robin wouldn't be missed for a little longer than usual. "Hey you, is this your late-night studying ice cream? Because trust me it's like half the price at target. I nearly reversed your order and picked you one up from there instead," he chuckled. The smile fell from his face though when he looked at her, "Regina? Hey, what's up?"

"I just…" she took a deep breath, begging herself not to cry in front of him but she couldn't help it. "I received a phone call from my mother, I just… I wanted to talk to you," she breathed, she felt a tear escape despite her attempts to stop it from doing so.

"It's okay," he reached out, gently tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "You didn't have to order this mega-expensive ice cream to talk to me you know."

"I didn't know how else to… do you have time to come in or… if you need to get back, I understand."

"No, I'm not just going to leave you alone when you're upset."

"Can we just sit for a moment?" she asked, opening the door further and allowing him inside with her. It was the first time he had stepped foot inside her actual apartment, he's seen it from the hallway, but that was it. It was strange that she felt comfortable having him there with her, but at the same time just looking at him made her want to cry. It was like that though, in her first year at University away from home, calling her mother and hearing her voice had always made her cry, given her a lump in her throat because she missed her, she figured that this was much the same.

"What happened?"

"It's my father, he was rushed to the hospital. He had a heart attack at work and his secretary found him slumped over on his desk," she shuddered, just thinking about it made her feel awful. "I wanted to go home and see him, but finals are in less than a week."

"Shit, I'm really sorry," Robin groaned, he was sat on her couch, their knees touching gently as he reached out to take her hand in his. "Is there no way you can just go home for a day or so, just so you can see him?"

"I might do that, but my mother… she doesn't want me to, she wants me to stay here and concentrate on my exams, how am I supposed to do that when my father might die?"

"Take all your books with you, you can study whilst you're there, can't you? You should be with him; I know if I'd had the chance I would have wanted to be with my father when he passed away."

"You lost your father?"

"When I was ten," he nodded, "but you're not going to lose your's Regina and you're going to become an amazing doctor," Robin smiled, reaching out to wipe the tears off her face with his thumb, "I'm sure of it. There's no one else I would want to treat me if I was injured."

"Well don't get injured please, I wouldn't want you hurt," she breathed, looking into his eyes before chuckling and shaking her head, "who would deliver my pizza if you were hurt?"

"Hey! Excuse me, I thought I was worth more than just pizza."

"Oh, you are, but the pizza really helps with your appeal," she smiled, laughing at the silly expression on his face before turning serious again. "Speaking of, I guess I need to let you return to work now. I just wanted to talk to someone about it."

"I'm glad you could trust me enough to talk to me and I know you'll make the right decision regarding your father. I have every faith in you, milady."

They stood up from the couch and moved towards the front door, he hadn't been there for long, but in the little time he had been, he'd reassured her massively. He was good at that; his voice was soothing and his presence calming. "Thank you for this."

"Anytime," he smiled, "can I give you a hug?"

"Please," she nodded.

He moved in, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, "I know you're a strong woman and you will get through it," he quipped, his hands stroking gently over her back. She buried her face against his shoulder, his scent washing over her as she held him close. His phone began ringing and he groaned, pulling back from the embrace as he took it out of his pocket, "it's work. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you later," she smiled sadly, "you better get that."

"Yeah, bye Regina."

She nodded, watching as he answered the phone and started to walk away, she moved back into her apartment closing the door behind her. She needed to go and pack her bag up, she had a trip to make. Wandering into her bedroom, she put her travel case on the bed and started putting clothes into it, followed by all the books she would need to study. She knew that she probably wouldn't get a train home until the morning, but wanted to be prepared to leave as soon as possible.

Regina more or less finished packing when there was a knock on the door, not the intercom, which meant that it was someone who already had access to the building, at two in the morning it was a little strange. Cautiously she made her way towards the front door, glancing through the peephole to find Robin standing there.

"What are you doing?" she asked, smiling at him as she opened the door.

He held up the tub of ice cream, "I forgot to do my actual job and deliver this," he grinned, shaking his head as he passed her the tub. "It might be a little melted now though. I'd just reached the ground floor when I realised, I still had it."

"Thanks," Regina chuckled, taking it from him.

"I better run now."

"Yeah, see you later."

"Bye, enjoy that chocolate milk with floating pieces," he grinned, hurrying back down the corridor and back to work.

She smiled to herself, biting down on her bottom lip. Everything would be fine; she was sure it would be.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Regina was back home from visiting her father who was on his way to recovering. She had been back a week or so already, but had been pushing her way through her final exams with no time to think about anything else. Now they were over though, she'd just sat the final one and she had never felt more relieved. She felt as though they went well, she had known a lot of the answers, now it was just a matter of waiting for her grades to be realised.

If she got what she was hoping for, she had a job lined up as a junior doctor at Boston General Hospital, from there she could work her way up, gaining more hands-on training from some of the best doctors in the state. It was an exciting prospect. She hadn't seen Robin since the night she had him over as a shoulder to cry on and she wanted to tell him the good news about her father and how her finals went.

The intercom sounded, meaning that her food was here, she smiled to herself, flicking her hair behind her ear. Now was the moment, she was going to ask him for his number and if he maybe wanted to go on a date with her. She knew it was a long shot but she was sick of beating around the bush. It wasn't enough for her just seeing him any time he delivered her food; she knew she liked him and wanted to take that risk. Sure, she would be upset if he didn't reciprocate her feelings, but it was worth taking the chance.

She took a deep breath at the knock on the door, gearing herself up to open it. When she pushed it open though the smile on her face fell and she furrowed her eyebrows. Stood in front of her was a blonde girl with a bored expression on her face as she held out the pizza box. "Pizza for Mills?"

"Oh, yes, thanks," Regina nodded, taking it from her. The girl didn't say anything else before walking off, leaving Regina stood there holding a pizza and left completely stunned for a moment. Robin always worked Friday nights, but tonight, the one time she was going to pluck up the courage and ask him out. She dropped down on to the couch, feeling completely deflated, now it was time to wallow in self-pity.

She didn't know what was worse Robin not showing up or the possibility that he might have turned her down. She guessed she would just need to order something to eat from the pizza place every night until delivered her food again.

That was exactly what she did, they were probably thinking that she was a pizza addict, but after a week for ordering food and Robin not showing up she really began to worry that maybe he didn't work there anymore. What if his job had changed? How on earth was she supposed to contact him? Each night she'd had her hopes up only to be let down by the person delivering her food not being Robin.

* * *

**Present Day**

By the time the Friday had rolled around again, she was over waiting for him to show up and decided that she was going to collect the pizza herself, maybe she could just casually ask about Robin whilst she was there. Hopefully, they would be able to tell her where he was. She didn't know how it had become this bad, it started out as a casual thing, but now it had escalated, probably to a crazy, creepy, stalkily extent. He'd probably think that she was some insane person addicted to pizza if he knew, she couldn't help it though, it had gone too far.

She pushed the heavy doors open and walked up the counter. "Hi, excuse me."

"Hey, what can I get you?" the middle-aged guy asked, looking over at her as she stood there trying to calm her nerves.

"I was just wondering what happened to your delivery guy. Robin, he… he normally delivers to me but…"

"Locksley isn't on the rota at the minute."

"Oh, right. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Six weeks or so they say, which is a pain in my ass, I've had to find people to cover his shifts for the past week."

"Okay, six weeks is quite a while."

"You're telling me," he huffed, "now are you ordering something or…"

"Not tonight, but your pizzas are the best," she stated, "thanks anyway," with that she headed out of the door. The disappointment was overwhelming, she might not be in her apartment in six weeks, not if she gained the grades she needed for the placement. She leant against the wall of the building and closed her eyes; it wasn't going to work out and she would be really upset if she never saw him again.

"Hey, pizza girl. Hello." She looked up, seeing the blonde girl who had seemingly replaced Robin waving at her, "you really are obsessed with pizza aren't you," she chuckled.

"Actually, the majority of that pizza is sat in my fridge," Regina sighed, watching as the girl's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why'd you order it then?"

"Truthfully, I wanted to talk to the delivery guy, but he obviously isn't working anymore."

"You wanted to talk to Robin?"

"You know Robin?" Regina asked, feeling her hopes perk up a little at the mention of his name. She daren't ask the guy who owned the store if he would be able to put her in contact with him, but maybe this girl knew how he could get in touch with her.

"He's my boyfriends' best friend, I'm Ana."

"Regina. Do you know how I can get in touch with him? I really wanted to talk to him about something but the man in there said he wouldn't be back to work for six weeks. I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Tell you what, I'll take you to his now if you'd like, my shift just finished."

"Really?"

"Sure," she nodded, "let me just drop these off." She quipped, gesturing to her pizza bag before slipping inside the shop. It was only a moment later when she emerged again, now rid of the cap she'd been wearing before, her blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. "Come on then, he doesn't live far, we can walk."

"Thank you."

Not even a five-minute walk later they stopped at a nice apartment block which wasn't far away from Regina's own apartment. Ana pressed the buzzer for an apartment and a voice sounded over the intercom. "Hey, I've got someone with me who wants to see you, I'll send them up for you. Got to go, Will is taking me to dinner tonight."

The door beeped and Ana pulled it open, "go for it, he's in apartment 23. I better dash, catch you later," she smiled offering her a little wave as Regina stood in the doorway. She bit down on her bottom lip before heading for the apartment that belonged to Robin. I wasn't long before she reached it, she stood outside for a moment, pacing the floor, debating what she should say to him, how she should address him. Why exactly was he off work for such a long period of time? It was a little strange.

She was caught off guard by the door opening, she whipped around and the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "sorry, I didn't bring you pizza," she grinned. The smile was wiped off her face though as she took in his appearance, "oh my goodness! Robin, what happened to you?"

"Regina, you're here?"

"Yes, I'm here, I got worried when you weren't showing up to deliver my pizzas and your friend Ana brought me here. What happened?" she questioned. He had a black eye and cuts all over his face, not to mention the cast on his leg, clearly casing in his broken bones.

"Come in," he smiled, holding the door open for her to follow him inside. She didn't have to be asked twice, his apartment was nice, simplistic and modern, similar to hers in style, just with different colours. He seemed to have gone for a deep green theme but in a nice tasteful way.

"Tell me what you did?" Regina ordered as they sat down on the couch together and she went into doctor mode, checking over his injuries, her fingers brushing the stitches over his cheek, admiring how neat they were.

"I had an accident on my bike, a drunk driver ran me off the road," he sighed, his hand reaching for hers, holding it close. "I don't know where you were, you were supposed to take care of me if I got injured."

"Aww, I'm sorry, if I had known I would have been here tending to your wounds," she breathed, leaning in to have a look at his eyebrow which was also stitched up. "Poor baby." She was angry that someone had been so careless and endangered his life, god forbid had it been worse than it was. It was already bad enough; she didn't know what she would do if he hadn't made it. What if she had never known, never found out? She was happy to be there for him now

"I'm glad you came to find me; how come you did?"

"I was missing you actually, I'm surprised you didn't hear about me nearly buying out the whole store?"

"Did you?"

"Hmm, I have probably six full pizzas in my fridge and half a lasagna," she giggled, "I wanted to see you after I finished my finals."

"You're done?"

"Hmm."

"Good job! I'm proud of you, how do you think you did?"

"I think I did well yeah. My dad is getting better too, my mother was furious with me when I turned up," she sighed, her fingers brushing over his gently, leaning in a little closer. "I actually wanted to speak to you about something, I don't really know how to bring it up. All I know is that I wish I could spend more time with you, just having you deliver my food isn't enough. I really like you, Robin, like, a lot and…"

"Would you like to go on a date at some point?" he asked, beating her to it, a massive smile on his face, "I promise we can eat something other than pizza; I feel like you've been having too much of that lately,"

"I would love to go on a date with you," she laughed softly, running her tongue over her lips as she stared at him, "I really want to kiss you right now."

"I wouldn't stop you if you did, in fact…" he leant in, moving his hands to the back of her head, pulling her close and allowing their lips to touch. His fingers running through her hair as he kissed her deeply, it was everything she had ever imagined and she found herself leaning further into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing her tongue to brush against his. She felt a shudder run through her and laughed against his mouth before pulling away slowly.

"You're really good at that."

"So are you," Robin chuckled, stroking her cheek, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for. When I saw you that night you were having a party, you looked so beautiful, you always look so beautiful."

"The night you first delivered my pizza I was so distracted by you and you know what happened," she smirked, looking down at her hands.

"Do you want to stay and watch a movie or something?"

"I'd like that a lot actually," she smiled, watching as he stretched his arm out, offering for her to tuck herself against him, she didn't have to be asked twice and shuffled over snuggling up to him.

When the movie was over Regina knew that she was going to have to go home, she wasn't really ready to leave though. They hadn't really been watching the movie, it had been more of talking and flirting with one another. Robin turned the television off before holding her closely, "why do I feel like I never want to let you go again?" Robin asked with a chuckled.

"Probably because you know I have the ability to look after you," Regina grinned, leaning in closer to him and brushing her lips over his gently, "but right now, I think I have to go before I fall asleep on your couch," she whispered.

"Damn, I suppose you're right, I'll see you soon though?"

"Of course," she kissed him again before standing up from the couch, "you don't have to see me out, I know that you shouldn't be putting much weight on that leg."

"I'm seeing you out," he chuckled, standing up and reaching out for his crutches as they headed towards the door, he held it open as she ventured out onto the corridor. It had gone dark outside now, the time had slipped away from them and she sighed as she turned to look at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"

"I'd like that, I need someone to keep me company whilst I can't work because of this."

"Well, I am happy to take that role," she smiled, kissing him deeply, causing him to lean in closer, his fingers playing with her hair as he moved away from the door. They were caught up in the embrace, that was until they heard the sound of the door slamming closed. "Oh no."

Robin closed his eyes and shook his head, "that was the door wasn't it?"

"Hmm. You locked out?" she sniggered. "I'm guessing you don't have a key."

"Definitely not."

"Does the guy downstairs have one?"

"Yep."

"Want me to go get him to let you in?" she asked, copying the exact words he had spoken to her when they first met.

"No, I can manage, thank you."

"You've got a broken leg, stay there, I'll be right back," she giggled.

It seemed they had come full circle and from there on out the world was their oyster.


End file.
